Fiesta de Halloween
by Enichepi
Summary: Bella es arrastrada a una fiesta de Halloween a un sitio desconocido. En el trayecto se encuentran con Rosalie, una chica local. Cuando por fin se dan cuenta que están perdidas y jamás llegarán a la fiesta, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder...


_**Disclamer****: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

Hello! He reaparecido de las cenizas, pero esta vez en honor a halloween, con un fic que escribí el año pasado pero no subí porque lo escribí para un concurso en CCy además, se me pasó la fecha y no tiene sentido si no es en la celebración que corresponde ¿no?(XD ) . Nos leemos abajo si?

* * *

_**Fiesta de Halloween**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miré a mí alrededor y todo era extraño. Los árboles, las piedras, las flores secas, los ruidos de animales nocturnos, las estrellas, todo. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este lugar? Ah si, Alice y su magnifica idea de: "_¡Vamos a la fiesta mas espectacular de Halloween!_", recordé en un intento de duplicar su voz. Ella no contaba que mi orientación y su manía por pasarse los semáforos nos traería a este lugar.

Además no estábamos solas, se nos había unido una chica rubia de nombre Rosalie Hale, a la cual nos acercamos a pedir indicaciones en la carretera y aprovecho para sumarse a esta travesía. Nos había contado que se había perdido yendo a la misma fiesta que nosotras y que llevaba una hora esperando a que alguien se apiadara de ella y la llevara.

Es extraño, lo sé. Recoger a alguien en una carretera no es muy cuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada si Alice se paraba y ofrecía auxilio.

Las tres estábamos vestida para la ocasión. Una fiesta de Halloween sin disfraces no es fiesta ¿o si? Alice iba vestida de vampiresa, Rosalie de bruja demasiado sexy para mi gusto y yo iba de una modesta zombie. Digo modesta por que todo estaba en su lugar y todo oculto tras los harapos de ropa. Alice me había regañado por lo poco femenino del atuendo, pero lo único que logro fue que cortara la falda y la convirtiera en una especie de mini. Eso era lo único bueno de ir de zombie, que podías romper, cortar e incluso manchar la ropa y no se notaria, todo entraba dentro el estilo.

Se imaginaran, entonces, a tres chicas en medio del bosque más tenebroso de todos vestidas ridículamente como para que alguien honesto se le acercara a ayudar. ¡Genial!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

- Ni idea, se supone que la fiesta debería estar aquí ¿no? – Alice no se daba por vencida, revisaba una y otra vez el mapa con las indicaciones.

- Tengo un aviso para ti pequeña; Aquí no hay fiesta – Le dijo algo irritada la chica rubia con aires de chica pin-up.

- Creo que deberíamos devolvernos –

- ¿Y no mostrar estos disfraces? Estas loca Bella, me costo todo un día encontrar el adecuado –

- Aquí la única loca eres tú ¡Vamos sube! – le indique que subiera al su auto que estaba enfrente de nosotras. Rosalie nos siguió de lejos. De seguro la asustamos.

Cuando iba a tomar la manecilla de la puerta para abrirla y subirme al asiento de copiloto, note o notamos, no sé, como el auto se desvanecía frente nuestra vista. Quede en shock por unos minutos y me giré con una gran sonrisa hacia Alice que me miraba incrédula.

- Muy graciosa Brandon – me tome la frente con mi palma derecha – ya ahora arregla esto o no podremos irnos –

- Bella yo no hecho nada ¿De que hablas? –

- ¿Entonces por que no puedo tocar tu auto?-

- Estas de broma –

Alice lo intento pero ocurrió lo mismo. La diferencia fue que ella no fue tan discreta como yo al reaccionar.

- ¡MI AUTO¡ ¿QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI PRECIOSO BEBE?. ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO PUEDO TOCARLO! – gritaba Alice desesperada.

- Calma Alice, esto debe ser una broma. Una cámara escondida o que se yo – le dije tratando de averiguar donde podrían estar las cámaras.

- Esto es igual a la leyenda – susurró Rosalie más para si que para el resto, pero igual escuchamos.

- ¿Qué leyenda, Rosalie? – le preguntamos tragando pesadamente.

- La leyenda de la chica que se perdió en medio del bosque.- al ver que teníamos toda nuestra atención en ella continuo el relato – Resulta que esta chica se perdió, igual que nosotras en este mismo bosque. La leyenda cuenta que entró en una especia de dimensión desconocida, quedando su cuerpo y su alma entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.-

- ¿Quieres decir que la chica murió? –

- No, no esta muerta solo esta atrapada eternamente en ese misterioso lugar, según dicen –

- ¿Cuenta la leyenda algo de cómo salir de esa dimensión? –

- Creo…- Rosalie empezó a jugar con su gorro puntiagudo – creo que no hay forma de salir -

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – pregunte dudosa.

- Mi abuela, ella me cuenta todas estas historias, después de todo es la leyenda local-

-¡Vamos! Si son de esas historias que cuentan las abuelas siempre tienen una especie de final feliz. Badabin badabum...- Dijo Alice jocosa.

- Ni idea...No sé, no recuerdo –

- Quizás… Alma por Alma. Muerte por eternidad – concluí muy asustada como para pensar en voz baja.

- No me digas que estas creyendo esta tontería ¿verdad Bella?

- No ¡Como crees! – me reí ante la correcta suposición de mi amiga.

Le respondí no muy segura. ¿Cómo podía creer esto? Era totalmente una locura y yo era la única cuerda en el grupo. Sencillamente no podía creerlo.

No podía.

Pero el auto había desaparecido y eso no lo había inventado. Quizás esto era un sueño y una vez escuche que la única forma de despertar de un sueño era acabarlo.

¡Vamos! Si este era un sueño de los que siempre tenia ¡Donde estaba Jonathan Rhys-Meyers en ropa interior diciéndome que me amaba con locura!

- ¿Por qué no caminamos? Quizás encontremos a alguien que nos explique esto – dijo algo alterada la chica rubia. Y la comprendí por que Alice no paraba de llorar por su Porshe turbo 911.

La seguimos lentamente, solo escuchábamos nuestros pies pisar las hojas en el suelo. Mi vista se enfocaba en cada sombra que creía ver pasar por los arboles, esto cada vez me parecía mas irreal como una película estilo Saw o Scream. ¡o que sé yo!

¿Terminaría muerta con mis miembros tirados en cualquier parte y siendo alimento para las ratas?

No, yo no quería eso.

Insisto ¡Donde están los malditos hombres de mis sueños con su torso descubierto y su mirada inquisitiva sobre mi!

De pronto Alice y Rosalie se detuvieron de golpe. Unas luces cegaban nuestro paso y el ruido hacia imposible escucharnos ¿Cómo era que no lo habíamos escuchado antes? Era demasiado estridente.

- ¡La fiesta! – fue lo único que le entendí a Alice al saltar y salir corriendo al lugar. La seguí como pude y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

Ella no me dejaría sola en este lugar ¡pequeña diablilla! Cuando la encontrara se las vería conmigo.

Al cruzar la puerta me sentí extraña, como si algo saliera de mí y me dejara por unos segundos sin respiración. Me detuve y lleve mi mano a mi pecho, si no me hubieran detenido de seguro me habría caído al piso. Me giré notando a un chico muy guapo apoyarme contra su pecho dándome estabilidad.

Pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, músculos definidos pero no exagerados, sonrisa perfecta y manos grandes.

De esto estaba hablando, ¡Hombres guapos en mi sueño!.

- Gracias – le dije tímidamente y el me respondió con una sonrisa y me guio a la barra.

Noté a lo lejos que Alice y Rosalie estaban bailando con unos tipos en la pista. Ellas no perdían el tiempo. Note que Alice estaba más pálida y Rosalie más extraña pero no le tome atención. Volví mi vista al tipo que tenia enfrente y que me ofrecía un menú.

- ¿Cómo es que has llegado aquí? – me preguntó con su sedosa voz haciéndome centrar mi atención en él.

- Mi amiga – le dije señalando a Alice.

- ¡Oh! la vampira –

- Si ella –

- Y tú vienes de ¿Zombie? – me sonrojé ante su declaración. Ahora me arrepentía de haber elegido este disfraz y no uno más sexy. Soy una estúpida.

- Sí –

- Yo también lo soy – me dijo mostrándose. Su ropa roñosa le daba el toque perfecto de hombre sucio y sexy- aunque su piel lucia demasiado pálida-. Se veía exactamente como los mecánicos, no se si me entienden.

- Pero a ti te queda mejor,¿ será por que eres mas fresca? – me dijo sacándome de mi fantasía con el mecánico, me ruborice al instante. Me pareció extraño no sentir el típico calor de mis mejillas. Debía de ser el aire acondicionado.

- ¿Fresca? – le pregunte extrañada.

- ¿Bailamos? – me extendió su mano cambiando el tema rápidamente, detalle que preferí ignorar. Su pelo cobrizo era hermoso y más aún cuando con su mano libre se lo desordenaba de manera infantil.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa coqueta. El chico era realmente muy pero muy guapo. Y aunque vistiera de forma parecida a mi, él se veía glorioso. Note a mis acompañantes muy entusiasmadas con otros chicos también. Por lo menos ellas se divertían también. De pronto el chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo se acerco a mi tomándome de mi cintura.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Bella – le respondí algo nerviosa.

- Haz llegado justo cuando te estaba buscando , he estado en soledad mucho tiempo –

Me asombre de tal revelación, era como una invitación explicita a algo mas serio o quizás a una aventura duradera. No era santa ni mucho menos, pero no me metería con alguien a quien ni siquiera le sabía el nombre.

- Y tú nombre ¿Cuál es? – le pregunte al oído. Logrando que se estremeciera ante mí contacto. Sonreí.

- Edward Cullen –

Ok. Un nombre con clase. ¡Genial! Eso era suficiente para mí. Estábamos a centímetros de distancia, la cual se hizo casi imperceptible cuando nuestros alientos chocaron reclamándose. El beso comenzó algo tembloroso y no era para menos, éramos dos extraños con ansias inexplicables del otro. Su lengua exploraba la mía y yo no perdía mi tiempo, saboreaba sus labios sin restricciones. Un sabor extraño me llamo la atención no era asqueroso pero si diferente. Tierra, lodo…carne.

Debía de estar loca. Hasta me había olvidado de que estábamos en medio de la fiesta, el sonido se había ido y hasta creí estar apoyada en una pared.

Seguí con mi labor y el tampoco se detuvo. En un momento de pasión desbordante mordí su labio inferior ganándome un gemido de su parte. Ese sonido me incito a morderlo con más ansias y a estirar su piel con mis dientes. Hubiera resultado apasionado, hubiera resultado excitante…sin tan solo no hubiera quedado con un trozo de SU piel en mis labios.

La escupí en la palma de mi mano y lo observe petrificada. ¡Le había arrancado carne! ¡Oh por Dios!

El solo se rio ante lo sucedido, me quito el trozo de carne y se la coloco en rostro frotando un poco en el. Al observarlo de nuevo su rostro estaba como nuevo. No sabía si correr o gritar.

Una, por que no me había parecido asqueroso sino más bien excitante. Y dos, porque eso solo me indicada una cosa: esto no era normal, mi perfecto sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

- Cariño, trata de no ser tan efusiva recuerda que somos zombies. Mi carne no esta tan fresca como la tuya –

- ¿Zombies? ¿FRESCA? – se acerco a mi abrazándome tiernamente.- discúlpame que te lo diga pero estas loco – rio tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a si.

- Somos muertos vivientes, dulzura. Estas en el mundo de los muertos, eres lo que eres. No lo puedes cambiar -

- ¿Mundo de los muertos? –

- Si, han cruzado el umbral – me señalo la puerta que habíamos cruzado hace un rato – te han elegido para mi –

- No entiendo nada, si es un chiste ya no es gracioso – acerco sus labios a los míos y callo todo intento de escape.

- ¿Te parece que bromeo? –

Deje mis manos en su pecho y lentamente lo fui alejando. El comprendió la duda en mi mirada y me permitió el movimiento. Corrí hacia mis amigas, quizás ellas sabían algo de la cámara escondida y me lo tendrían que decir porque esto ya me estaba asustando.

Cuando llegue con Alice esta estaba con tipo rubio mordiéndole el cuello. ¿Desde cuando tenia colmillos mi mejor amiga? Y ¿desde cuando tomaba sangre tan desesperadamente? La escena me pareció asquerosa por que lo decidí correr hacia la otra chica que nos acompañaba. Rosalie no estaba en la fiesta había desaparecido del lugar, ¡Les juro que la busque por cielo, mar y tierra!

De pronto mis pies comenzaron a tropezar con nada, me sentía cansada, asqueada y débil. Muerta, en otras palabras. Pensé un largo rato acuclillada en una esquina del lugar.

¿Nos habíamos convertido en lo que nos habíamos disfrazado? De locos, pero era lo único que venia a mi mente. Tratando de comprobar mi hipótesis, y muy a mi pesar y desagrado. Tome uno de mis brazos.

Cerré los ojos y lo trate de arrancar con fuerza. No me costo mucho, es mas salió mas fácil que untar un cuchillo en mantequilla. El olor putrefacto inundo mis débiles fosas nasales, no se si se estaban acostumbrando al olor o estaba perdiendo el olfato. No me importaba. Tenía mi vista perdida en mi brazo y en mi no brazo.

Si pudiera hacerlo creo que estaría llorando desconsoladamente. Se supone que estaba muerta ¿no? Por lo tanto ni agua ya tendría que tener. No podría llorar.

Una mano tomo mi brazo arrancado, me sorprendió sentir su roce a pesar de no tenerlo en su lugar. Se trataba de Edward quien lo acaricio y me lo coloco en su sitio frotando para que se pegara bien.

- Solo basta con colocarlo bien y estarás ok. Cuesta acostumbrarse pero no es imposible.-

- ¿De…de verdad soy..? –

- Sí, lo eres – tomo mi mano ahora bien acomodada, no sentí nada del otro mundo – buena analogía, me dije – cuando se inserto en su lugar. Lo único que faltaba era que sacara hilo y aguja y le cosiera como en "The Nightmare Before christmas". Me beso la palma y me sonrió con suficiencia. – Pero eso no importa estas aquí y no puedo estar mas contento –

- ¿No quieres salir de aquí? – le interrogue confusa.

- Yo naci aquí Bella, y ahora te he encontrado. No puedo ser el no vivo mas feliz de este no mundo –

No quise que se acercara a mi boca para besarla, me sentía sucia, asquerosa, …muerta. Y lo aleje de un golpe. Corrí, corrí hasta cansarme, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente volvió a negro.

.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré en mi habitación. Las cortinas negras ocultaban las luces del exterior. No era el sol, ese nunca aparecía por estos lugares. Me removí en la cama y note con un bulto me apretaba contra él. Mi esposo despertó al verme ya sentada sobre el colchón y me deposito un beso en mi sien. Él era lo único bueno de estar aquí.

- ¿Qué paso amor? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- ¿otra pesadilla?

- Soñé con la primera vez que nos conocimos –

- Oh si, lo recuerdo. Fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida – me acerque y lo bese yo ahora. Un beso lento y tierno.

No se como, no se si aun seguía soñando o que. Pero yo Isabella Swan de Cullen era un muerto viviente casada con otro muerto viviente, y que vivíamos en un mundo o mejor dicho en una dimensión desconocida entre los muertos y los vivos ¿Loco, no?

Pues bastante.

Lo único bueno de esto era que no temía fracturarme un hueso, pues fácilmente podría acomodarlo.

Y claro tenia un esposo consentidor y muy amoroso. Guapo como ningún vivo.

Mis amigas habían desaparecido luego de la fiesta. Después de un tiempo le había preguntado a Edward por eso y me había dicho que ellos simplemente volvían a la dimensión que les correspondía. Que esa fiesta era el encuentro de todas las dimensiones del terror. Las extrañaría, pero bueno. Alice se lo busco y yo , bueno yo me quedaría aquí.

¡Gracias Alice por obligarme a venir a la fiesta! Solo espero que lo estés pasando tan bien como yo en estos momentos, perdiéndome en las caricias de mi hombre.

El único cuidado que teníamos que tener era no pasarnos de la raya con la pasión por que podríamos terminar con un miembro menos. Algo que no nos convenía para nada.

- Me estas matando Bella – jadeo mi esposo en mi oído.

- Amor, sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Ya estamos muertos -

.

.

.

* * *

_**NDLA**_: Hola! Bueno ahora si. ¿Que les pareció? A mi me gusta porque no puedo evitar imaginarme al zombie Cullen XD hahaha. XD En fin, este OS lo tenia guardado en mi carpeta para esta ocasion. como ya les comente, estoy en pre internado en Hospital y casi no tengo tiempo. He avanzado a paso tortuga y espero luego tener el siguiente cao de Perfectamente Imperfecta, que como siempre he dicho no botare el fic! si?

Gracias por leer y Happy Halloween!

Se les quiere! No se olviden de los abrazos de oso!

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
